Jed Wright
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brian Dobson |notebook = Underskilled local mechanic for town of Still Creek. Lifelong hunter, always looking for new trophies. |job = Mechanic |mission = The Mechanic |weapon = Boomstick |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Jed Wright is the one and only psychopath in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. He is a maniacal mechanic who wants to kill all zombies and infected humans, including Katey Greene. He is encountered in the mission The Mechanic. He is armed with a boomstick. Story Case Zero The Mechanic Jed is an overweight mechanic dressed in dirty jean overalls and a welder's mask, with a gas tank taped on his back. His problem with Chuck involves Katey, because he witnessed him giving her a shot of Zombrex; Jed believed that this merely forestalled the inevitable, claiming if he killed her it would "make it easier for Chuck in the long run". Jed also talks about how she would be a perfect addition to his "collection" and how the outbreak has been so much fun, killing zombies and how they're just like killing people, but "without the legal hassle," and even boasts about killing the guy next door since he never liked him. Chuck holds off Jed while Katey runs out into the junkyard and hides. After being defeated by Chuck, he stumbles against a stack of cars, causing the one on top to slide off and fall on his head, killing him instantly. With the psychotic mechanic dead, Katey is safe once again, and Chuck flees Still Creek with her. Fighting Attacks *Impaling Chuck with the Boomstick's pitchfork, and then firing 3 shots off, the last knocking Chuck off the Boomstick. *Using his blowtorch on Chuck's face, and then kicking him to the ground. *Up to 3 strikes with the pitchfork part of the Boomstick. The last one possibly doing the impaling attack. *Shooting Chuck with his shotgun from a distance. Tactics *Don't go out in the open. Jed's boomstick is capable of knocking Chuck down and damaging him even at long range. *It is a good idea to grab a couple Assault Rifles and the Sniper Rifle before giving Katey the Zombrex (after 7:00 PM) *When Jed charges after you with his boomstick, an easy way to avoid him is to continually jump away and over piles of cars, putting an obstacle between him and yourself also provides cover if he decides to shoot after you. *When he is standing and trying to hit you with the shotgun, traditional shooting game tactics should be applied, if you have any of the four firearms. Hide behind cars for cover and to shoot him move slightly out of cover or shoot through holes in the junkyard cars. *Every now and then Jed will go looking for Katey. This is a good time to use healing items, throw a Propane Tank or Acetylene Tank at him, or use other weapons which you may need to be closer to use. *Before giving Katey Zombrex, make the Paddlesaw and get a backup weapon {preferbly the Broadsword} and Orange Juice as drinking three beers/whiskey can make Chuck sick which when puking, Jed can damage Chuck easily as puking makes Chuck vunerable to attacks. The Paddlesaw can cause a good amount of damage. If you can't get good shots, use the Broadsword. Rewards Prestige Points :*'Psychopath Defeated Bonus:' 10,000 :*Combo Card - Boom Stick: Pitchfork + Shotgun Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is "The Best it's Gonna Get" by Celldweller, who also performed the song that plays during the credits of the game, "Kill The Sound." Gallery File:Chuck_Fighting_Jed.jpg|Chuck fighting Jed Jed Wright's death.png|Jed about to be crushed to death Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths Category:Psychopaths